super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clementine
Clementine is a Tribute in Ultimate Destiny Survival Games Season 5. After winning the games she joined the Curator. Played by the user, Forsoothious, Clem was the winner of UDSG5. Personality For only being eleven years old, Clementine displays remarkable intelligence and maturity, presumably due to the seriousness of the environment. When she last attended school, Clementine was in the first grade, which she described as "easy". She is able to be practical and improvise in situations such as using the environment to help her fight Mikau. She also picks up on subtle things most children her age would not be bothered by. She is also a very kind-hearted and polite girl, as she displays adequate manners when talking to the adults. Clementine isn't a conformist and is not afraid to speak out on her mind, believing that everyone should do their best to be a good Samaritan unless threatened otherwise. This is shown in her reluctantce to kill Mikau and to engage the other group. This also shows her sense of loyalty and wants of peace. However, despite her maturity, Clementine is still relatively innocent in the way children are, for example she is seen crying a lot in the Games, still being emotionally impacted by the death's of her allies. After seeing her undead parents, being forced to shoot Lee, and after Omid is shot and killed, Clementine loses whatever childlike innocence she had left. Even after more than a year, these events have clearly changed her. She no longer holds an idealistic or hopeful view of the world, and instead strives only to stay alive. She's much more ready, willing, and able to defend herself from any attackers, though her young age means she has to heavily rely on resourcefulness rather than strength. She does however have hope of Kirbamus being able to bring her friends back. It may also be worth noting that she seems to gravitate towards father-figures. She treasures the hat her dad gave her. She thought of Lee, Omid and Lindow like fathers. Her closest friend ever was Kenny, who is basically her adoptive father. Clementine's maturity is something that can be perceived from her by other characters, as it's possible to see when Lindow and the group as her for advice, or are surprised that she built the fire pit. Events in SG In the Training Room, Clem developed a bind with Lindow and the two quickly became friends. Clem also became aquatinted with Enderman, Mr. Game & Watch, Falco, and Mikau, and the six of them formed an alliance. Upon arrival in the area, the alliance regrouped and Clem followed them to a place by the river. When they arrived, Clem took the initiative and built a fire pit for the group. After a while, Lindow left to investigate a commotion, and Clem snuck along behind him unseen. While moving to the scene of the fight, Toon Ganondorf attacked the two. In this fight, Clem's most notable contribution was throwing a rock at Toon Ganondorf before he was modkilled. After returning to camp and spending some time there, the group, excluding Clem, left to fight the alliance of Hades, Bass.EXE, and Sloth. Clem, like before snuck after the group. During the opening segment of the fight, Clem killed Hades by sneaking up behind him and using the starter's pistol. This act upset Clem, who was the comforted by Lindow. During the time, the apple orchard caught fire. Clem, being frightened by the fire, ran back to the camp. Hours later, when Mr. Game & Watch, Falco, and Mikau returned, she was told the worst. Lindow had died. This news extremely upset Clem and see cried into Falco's lap until she fell into sleep. The next day she awoke to Falco and Mikau fighting Mr. Game & Watch. Distraught at her friends fighting, she ran away to the Corn to hide. Shortly, Falco found her but the reunion was shirt lived, with Falco dying just moments after, right in front of her. She then fought Mikau. After the fight, in which Clem used Falco's body, the environment, and the starter's pistol to her advantage, she killed Mikau as he said his last apologizes. She clasped his corpse in a hug as he died. Later, a ship arrived and Clem thought Kirbamus would be able to bring back her friends, but alas it was not that simple. Kirbamus had been murdered and replaced by the Curator, who insisted that Clem capture Quick Man to receive her prize. Clem accepted the offer, on the slim chance that see could see them again.